Various bone fixation devices are currently available for fixing fractures of the proximal femur, e.g., fractures of the femoral neck, and other proximal femoral fractures. For example, Zimmer, Inc. offers a Dynamic Hip Screw Plate System (referred to hereinafter as the “DHS system”) which includes a threaded hip screw, a screw plate and a compression screw. The hip screw is inserted into an angularly extending bore (in the anterior-posterior view) in the proximal femur. The bore is formed by means of a reamer that is guided along the bore's desired path by a guide-wire. After the hip screw is in place in the bore the screw plate is mounted to the hip screw and secured to the femur by at least one (and likely several cortical screws). To that end the screw plate includes a barrel portion for coupling to the hip screw and an angularly extending portion for disposition alongside the contiguous portion of the femur. The angularly extending portion includes holes for receipt of the cortical screw(s). The compression spring is then inserted into the hip screw-screw plate combination to effect the compression of the fracture.
The patent literature also includes disclosures of bone fixation devices for fixation of proximal femoral fractures. Examples of such prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,709 (Powlan) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,844 (Bramlet et al.) and in European Patent App. No. EP 1379186.
While the aforementioned prior art devices appear generally suitable for their intended purposes they nevertheless leave something desired from various standpoints. Accordingly, a need exists for a device that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. The subject invention addresses that need.